Die another day
by KuroAmaterasu
Summary: Now to this Fan fiction; it's about my OC Zekuro (which basically just is a combination of the number "Zero" and the Japanese word "Kuro" (black)) who died during an accident and reawakes in the Narutoverse. I do think this kind of story is a bit overused, but as for the fact that this is my first attempt to write a Fan fiction I couldn't think for a better scenario.


Naruto Fan Fiction

-Die another day-

Prologue: Am I dead?

**First things first... I'm terrible on keeping schedules so do not worry if there is no Chapter for like.. 2 weeks or so, if I'm not completely drained out of creativity the Chapters will come... I think ^^**

**Now to this Fan fiction; it's about my OC Zekuro (which basically just is a combination of the number "Zero" and the Japanese word "Kuro" (black)) who died during an accident and reawakes in the Narutoverse. I do think this kind of story is a bit overused, but as for the fact that this is my first attempt to write a Fan fiction I couldn't think for a better scenario.**

**Well then on with the Story...**

**I do not own Naruto in any way! If I did, I would not need to write Fan fictions!**

'thoughts'

**"Demon speech"**

**'Demon thoughts'**

_"Mindscape"_

"different personality"

I was on my way to the University of Wales, which I attended to since last Autuumn. I have already found a few friends, despite the fact that I'm a rather creepy person with a multiple personality disorder and slightly obsessed with Anime and martial arts.

After I passed the gate I met the only reason I really hate this place, Ryan Stiller.

I don't know why, but this dork just loves to make my life kind of a living hell.

To picture my tormentor, well he is like a mountain, or so it seems to be, with his nearly 7ft he was at least taller than me by nearly full 2ft. He has dark, evil eyes and red shoulder length hair, which looked really greasy. "Hey, Asian boy, why don't you go back home and get me some rice?" Of course his so called gang laughed their asses off after this not even slight funny joke but I didn't wanted to get in trouble, even if I could have easily taken care of them, so they would never even try to approach me again. It wouldn't worth the trouble, so I simply ignored these idiots and walked to the main building of the University, due to the fact that my first lecture of the day would be there, and I was already slightly late for it.

But as you could have thought Ryan just could not let me leave with that one comment alone. "Hey slant eye, are you deaf? Get the shit of the campus, or do I have to make you do it?" I simply tried to ignore him but he was still ranting on, "Hah, that scary-cat is so anxious I bet he would even run away if we were going to rape his little sister here and now!" And with that comment I snapped! No one should even dare to bring up my sister in a foul matter as for the matter of fact that I am very possessive when it comes to Hana, so I just let my second personality take over which I called the 'Berserker'.

"Now listen up you little piece of shit! Say something like that about my sister again and I assure you that you will never see the sun rise again!"

The thugs just looked at me in silent shock, as I never ever dared to speak up or even say something, but of course Ryan didn't even bother with my 180° attitude change and began to chuckle, which turned into a disgusting barking perversion of a laughter.

"You lil' wimp are trying to threaten me? As if you had the balls to go against me even to the slightest, you sorry excuse for a human!"

With that the rest of them started to join in his laughing, that by now, had attracted quite the crowd.

_"Come on let's just kill that fat fucking bastard and show them to not mess with us Zekuro!" __"No! We can't do that! we have to ignore him and his gang, we do not want to provoke any attention!" _

_"You weak dumbass, as if they would let you, after what just happened! They would just laugh about us and probably really try to do that to your sister!"_

_"I still do not want to kill them!"_

_"*sight* well then at least scare the fucking shit out of these bastards! Let them know that it was a fucking bad idea to make you snap!"_

"Fight! Fight! Fight!",the crowd cheered and formed a circle around Ryan and me.

"Heh, what's up scary-cat? wanna back out? Too bad, won't happen, I'm gonna get you and than your bratty lil' sister." Ryan taunted as he closed up to me. I just stood there spacing out, because I was arguing with 'Berserker'. At first he was kind of shocked that he was simply ignored but after a short time of confusion he came close and punched me straight in the stomach which caused me to collapse over his extended right arm. "Bwahahaha, is that all this little wimp can do?" he then let me fall face forward to the ground where I lied without any kind of reaction. "Huh, blacked out already? What a weakling!" Ryan spat out as he stood there victorious just a few inches away from my head as I became conscious again. I stood up and brushed the dust off my clothes, "*cough cough* If you are ready with your little, annoying speech let's start this fight." "Big mouth for a little wimp like you slant eye."

"Less talking, more fighting my 'friend'!" I taunted Ryan, as I proceed to fall into my stance. I admit it wasn't the best one I could pick, as it was the 'Wolf-fighting-Phoenix'

-stance in which your arms are extended like in the Jyuuken from Naruto and you crouch down near the ground and lift up your less used leg. Obviously the whole crowd started laughing, well nearly the whole crowd, the few people who were familiar with the advanced Japanese martial arts were gulping, as the 'Wolf-fighting-Phoenix' is a really hard technique to do.

"If you are ready with the laughing, come and try to get me you fat dumbass!"

Ryan ran towards me with outstretched arms, as he tried to grab me, I moved out of his reach in a circular motion, around him. I was in his blind spot, and hit him with an chop to the neck. He instantly fell unconscious. I stood up, grabbed my bag and went to the main building. While I was going there I murmured, "If you would have let me alone you wouldn't have ever seen me again, as I'm resigning, you dumb baka."

As I walked into the headmasters office to sign the drop out form one of Ryan's thugs ran past me and screamed at the headmaster's secretary:"Quick, we need an ambulance, Ryan Stiller was beaten bloody on the yard and won't regain consciousness!"

"Wait, you want to say that the guy who bullies nearly everyone in this school was beaten? Whoever did this need to get an award." , said the busty redhead while looking over to me with a mischievous grin. "I would recommend you still call an ambulance, 'cause if you don't, we're in bigger trouble than necessary, especially you since you didn't do your duty." I said while walking directly into the office of Mr. Owlson, the headmaster.

Before I could, I heard a rustling behind me, and turned to see what was going on. I wasn't able to turn completely before I felt something penetrate my upper body.

The thug had seen me and grabbed the big scissor that laid on the secretaries desk ran over to me, and stabbed me right through my heart, after that he had whispered:"Vengeance is your judge, and Vengeance will be served, go to hell you freaking monster!" I only heard the secretary scream before I blacked out. I believe that I've died but somehow I lived on, kinda. I woke up on a snowy field where I saw a really enormous beast fighting a man with weird horns sprouting out of his forehead. Suddenly the beast started to dissipate and I began feeling sick and started to collapse. The weird man appeared besides me to catch me. "this is not what I intended but it looks like it's working. We will see what will happen.", the man chanted cryptically, as I lost consciousness, again.

-6 hours later-

I woke up in a really comfortable bed with a really big headache.

"where... where am I?" I asked myself as I looked around the rather large room which I laid in. The room was completely made out of wood and had three doors inside. The door right in front of the bed I was laying in was the biggest of them and probably the entrance. While the door to my right side was closed, the one on my left side was open, even if just a little bit.

I got up and noticed that everything seemed to be far bigger than usual. I looked down only to see that the floor wasn't as far below as it should be. Then I spotted a huge mirror next to a wardrobe. I got there, with minor difficulties, and looked at my image only to shout:" what the bloody fucking hell happened here? Why the fuck do I look like I'm freaking 5 years old again? Who in the name of Lucifer himself made that happen? I swear to God I'm so gonna kill that freaking asshole!" And a few other things, I am afraid to state publically.

After I ended my ranting I took a closer look at my image in the mirror. I really looked like my 5 year old self; I was about 3ft tall, had a mop of coal black hair on my head that reached down to my shoulders, a slightly darker than average tone of skin and that nasty scar on my cheek from this one vacation to the wildlife park where I got scratched by that damn eagle. I wore a two piece button up pajama which was light blue and a heavy contrast to my ruby red eyes... wait what? I didn't had ruby red eyes as a child. As far as I know I never in my life had ruby red eyes! So why the hell do I have them now? I was confused, but shoved it to the side, because I heard the door behind me open and turned around.

**Cherubim: "Well that's it for the prologue. I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did while I was writing this down."**

**Kakashi:"...yo!"**

**Cherubim:"What? didn't you like the chapter?"**

**Kakashi:"... I think you forgot something important."**

**Cherubim:"eeeeh... What do you mean?"**

**Shikamaru:"Troublesome..."**

**Cherubim:"What the hell is up with you two? What did I forget?"**

**Shikamaru:"You really are too troublesome..."**

**Kakashi:"... I believe you wanted to thank someone."**

**Cherubim:"Oh shit, you're right! Special thanks to 'Dreams-Wishes-Hopes' for her inspiration to this story through her own reanimate story 'Because someone decided to shoot me'."**

**Kakashi:"... before you forget this too, comment and review, folks."**

**Cherubim:"See ya next time 'round."**


End file.
